


Factoring Out Binomials

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Some Explicit Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the <i>Factoring Out Binomials</i> series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factoring Out Binomials

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Triangle Inequality Theorem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449885) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



[](http://s690.photobucket.com/albums/vv266/goddessofbirth/?action=view&current=FactoringOutBinomials.jpg)

 

 

 

[MediaFire DL](http://www.mediafire.com/?q8bl34am12bxxgg)

 

**Track Listing**

 

**  
**

.01 Somewhere Under the Rainbow – The Jane Austen Argument

 

_I’m under the waves  
I am under the weather  
I’m under the pump  
And I am under the pressure.  
I’m under the spell  
Of a life lived in leisure  
I’m under-performing  
And I am so under-pleasured… _

 

.02 Boy with an Affliction - Emm Gryner

 

_City in the snow  
Heart under siege  
Boy with an affliction  
I’m catching your disease  
Ten more dead and we’re dulling songs for TV sets  
If this is success I’m gonna let it be_   
  


.03 Blue Birds – Roy Dahan

 

_Blue birds are flying on the ground.  
Make no sense when you're down.  
Take no place when the sun's shining on your face.  
True words are never to be said.  
You'd rather put a smile instead.  
Just before your brain is fed with a foolish thought again. _

 

.04 Drained – Roy Dahan

 

_You have a mean brain.  
You don’t speak right  
but you keep calling their names .  
And the bigger it gets  
the less you see.  
The rest of this emotion is just a substitute for your beliefs.  
For your oldest grief. _

 

.05 Exit Wounds – The Romanovs

 

_You scared me.  
I see the glint of a stone  
But you never come through.  
I wish you'd just show me, than drop the other shoe  
And move on 'cause I've got work to do.  
And don't bother leaving the light on.  
I would lick your exit wounds,  
I would hurt you just to nurse you.  
And if you leave me an envy will come to swallow_

 

.06 Rootless Tree – Damien rice

 

_Fuck you, fuck you, love you  
And all we've been through  
I said leave it, leave it, leave it  
It's nothing in you  
And if you hate me, hate me, hate me, then hate me so good  
That you can let me out, let me out, let me out _

 

.07 Terrible Love – Birdy

 

_It's a terrible love and I'm walking with spiders  
It's a terrible love and I'm walkin' in  
It's a terrible love and I'm walking with spiders  
It's a terrible love and I'm walkin' in _

 

.08 My Battle Axe – Tom Dickins

 

_There's always one  
Who think that they know better  
Who think they have a right  
To know and to judge  
And I never  
Draw the line  
I let it fester and swell  
And get the better of me  
Not this time... not this time_

 

.09 Uprising - Muse

 

_They will not force us_

_And they will stop degrading us_

_And they will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on_

 

.10 Flames – VAST

 

_Close your eyes, let me touch you now_

_Let me give you something that is real_

_Close the door, leave your fears behind_

_Let me give you what you're giving me_


End file.
